Stolen Time
by Popcorn Addict
Summary: The twins that lived next door to Rei moved 5 yrs ago and now everyone is seeing them everywhere, r they going mad or r da twins bk? Pairings r mentioned at the top of chapter
1. Prologue

BeybladeDudette: Hey ppl!!!! I'm looking forward to reading reviews if I get any!!!!!  
  
Tyson: Wazzup homies!!  
  
Kai: Make him stop, make him stop!!!!  
  
Rei: Stop what?  
  
Kai: Being alive!!!!!!  
  
Max: You evil git!  
  
BeybladeDudette: I like Tyson!  
  
Kai: You do????  
  
BeybladeDudette: I like you more!!!!! Neway on to the fic! Warning: parings r Yaoi (maxXtyson) and OC (kaiXOC reiXOC)! U no like u no read............. Simple really!  
  
"Txt here" = talking 'Txt here' = thinking ~Txt here~ = Emma's spirit talk (will b explained l8a) {Number here} = Authoresses notes at bottom of page #Txt here# = Flashback  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, the spirit idea I stole from yu-gi-oh or the final line of this chap (which is the final line of gone with the wind if neone cares) but I do own Emma, Ben, Cleo (short for Cleopatra) and Rei's parents (May-ling and Samo)!  
  
Prologue  
  
"BEN!" Emma screeched into the courtyard, "Ben! The Bladebreakers are here! Do you wanna see them or not?"  
  
"Coming!" Ben called, running into the house and hugging his sister violently.  
  
"Jeez! Why the hugging?"  
  
"I was thinking bout stuff, and I realised how much I love ya!"  
  
"You two sound like a love struck couple!" Tyson said, looking up from the fridge.  
  
"Max, make him get out of my fridge!" Ben yelled, spinning around and noticing Tyson. Max walked over a yanked Tyson out from the fridge. Emma ran over to Rei, looked him in the eyes and dragged him outside.  
  
"Hey Kai! Wanna blade?" Ben questioned, half-floating under Kai to look him the eyes.  
  
"You've been spending to much time around your sister. And anyway how are we meant to blade with Emma and Rei out there most probably making out." Kai muttered coldly, annoyed that Ben was acting so childish and annoyed that Emma was out in the courtyard alone with Rei. Kai had liked Emma since the day he met her and Rei had gone out with her since the day before that. As for Ben's childishness, he was probably sugar-high. But......... Emma liked her brother that way, and when she was happy she smiled and that was the best sight ever. Kai remembered when him and Emma first met.  
  
#FLASHBACK#  
  
"Kai will you come here? There's someone I want you to meet!" "Rei, I have met your parents time and time again... I do not need to meet them again." But he went in anyway. Kai looked around and saw a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes look up, see Kai, shrug at Rei and crouch down to talk to someone sitting next to where he was standing. The mysterious person stood up and stepped out of the shadows.  
  
She was gorgeous, an angel in Kai's eyes. She had dark brown hair that fell in braids past her waist, apart from the two bangs hanging in front of her face. These were unbraided and streaked a light pink. Her eyes were not the blue of her brother's {1} but a darker pink than that of her hairstreaks.  
  
"Hi!" She said pleasantly, a smile playing across her lips, "this is my brother Ben," she then pointed at the boy Kai had notice upon entering the room, "and I'm Emma. Very pleased to meet you." Emma then stuck out her hand and, to the rest of the Bladebreakers surprise; Kai took his own hand out of its residing pocket and shook hers gently. She smiled widely, making Kai's stomach jump. But she noticed Rei, ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Erm, Kai, meet my new neighbours and girlfriend."  
  
#END FLASHBACK#  
  
'Your girlfriend...............Rei you don't know how much I hated you for that.' Kai thought as he let himself be lead outside by Ben. He glanced around seeing Max and Tyson blading under Kenny and Dizzi's watchful eyes and Rei and Emma hugging while Emma tried to explain something.  
  
"Kai, erm, well, I don't know how to tell you this. Emma and me are moving. Going home, you know, back to Egypt." Ben said nervously. Kai nodded sadly, his heart hitting the floor. He was never going to see Emma again. The only other time he remembered feeling this low was when Rei had told him Emma was his girlfriend. That had broken his heart into a million pieces, but just as he thought he had them all gathered up again; this happened. He had dropped them all and this time was never going to get them all back. Part of his heart belonged to Emma now and she was leaving, taking it with her.  
  
"Okay. It's your decision." Kai mumbled.  
  
"Listen man, I know you is gonna miss her but you'll get over it."  
  
"Get over it!" Kai half-yelled, "You don't know how much I have wanted to be in Rei's shoes for the past four months. Now I've just been told I ain't gonna see the girl I love again for the rest of my life! I am NOT EVER gonna get over it!" At that Kai turned leave and saw Rei yelling at Emma. His lip-reading ability told him that Emma had just whispered sorry. Rei just shook his head.  
  
"I'M SORRY!" Emma screamed, starting to cry, "What more do you want to hear? That I won't go because you say so? You're never gonna hear that. I have no choice. Rei, I...I...I don't know what to say to you. I am sorry but I am going" She ran off and just before she entered the French windows Ben grabbed her wrist and spun her around into his arms.  
  
"Emsy? What's wrong nee-san?" Ben stroked her hair; the pink bangs getting caught on his watch. Emma stopped crying but proceeded to hiccup.  
  
"It's Rei, *hic* he said that *hic* he would *hic* hate me if I *hic* left." She then burst into a fresh set of tears.  
  
"Shhh. He was just angry. You go pack now. We have to leave for the airport soon." Ben said, giving his sister a shove towards the door. He then turned to address everyone. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Dizzi listened instantly but Rei and Kai were only half-listening since they basically knew what was coming. "Guys. I'm speaking on both Emma and my behalves. We have been extremely honoured to be made members of the Bladebreakers. You have all been great. Tyson, for being able to eat all the crap our aunt sent us in hampers. Max, for being the best mate in sad situations. Kenny and Dizzi, for making me my Dextro and Emma's Twilight. Kai, for being a cool leader and teaching us how to blade. And Rei, for looking after my sister. We are on our way to Egypt and well............"  
  
"Ben! We gotta go NOW!" Emma interrupted, running in and grabbing her brother, "To sum up what Benny-boy was saying, the Heraset {2} twins {3} are very sad to be going, we will miss you greatly and well goodbye!" She shoved Ben off and ran over to Rei. "Gonna miss you."  
  
"Humph! No you aren't"  
  
"But Rei," Ben ran in halfway through her sentence and pulled her out to the taxi. The Bladebreakers followed them out.  
  
"Kenny, the house belongs to the Bladebreakers now. The documents are on the table." And with that Ben jumped the taxi. Just before they drove off Emma leaned out the window, waved to the guys and said.  
  
"Rei, I love you!" His response couldn't of been colder. Not even Kai would have said it.  
  
"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn!"  
  
= ^ - ^ = END = ^ - ^ =  
  
{1} Kai didn't know it was her bro at the time though.  
  
{2} This is there second name, they are Egyptian after all.  
  
{3} They are twins whether you like it or not, the only difference is Ben has blue eyes, Emma has pink.  
  
BeybladeDudette: Wasn't Rei being a git!  
  
Rei: I was just upset!  
  
BeybladeDudette: up, coz you're yourself in the next chappie.  
  
Kai: Do they come back? I want them to come back!  
  
BeybladeDudette: Wait and see.  
  
Max: That means yes.  
  
BeybladeDudette: Maxie!  
  
Max: I've read the plot.  
  
BeybladeDudette: What plot?  
  
Kenny: You don't have a plot?  
  
BeybladeDudette: Nope, no plot.  
  
Kenny: Why no plot?  
  
Kai: Stop saying plot...............  
  
Tyson: What did you expect from this idiot, a plot?  
  
Kai: ARGH! X_X  
  
BeybladeDudette: Me? An idiot? Why you little......... *looks round* and you killed Kai! *Glomps Tyson*  
  
Tyson's Only Fan Girl: KILL!!!  
  
BeybladeDudette: *sweatdrops* Meep. *Runs* Review! I give my reviewers cookies!!! 


	2. Authoresses Notes

Heya peeps! Thought you all might some info on my OC's before I put up the first real chappie! So here it is.  
  
Name: Emma Heraset  
  
Age: 15  
  
Nationality: Egyptian  
  
Beyblade/Bitbeast: Twilight. An Egyptian looking cat with silver fur. Special move is called Star Shatter  
  
Notes: Is Ben's twin. When she comes back from Egypt she has a second personality (like yu-gi-oh!), which she can switch to anytime she likes. Sometimes it likes to take over without her permission. Her and Ben's bitbeasts work in a partnership when called out together and make a submissive tag team.  
  
Name: Ben Heraset  
  
Age: 15  
  
Nationality: Egyptian  
  
Beyblade/Bitbeast: Firefly. An Egyptian looking cat with red fur. Special move is Tumbling Inferno.  
  
Notes: Is Emma's twin. His and Emma's bitbeasts work in a partnership when called out together and make a submissive tag team. He would do anything to protect his sister. Nothing can possibly stop him looking out for her, not even death.  
  
Name: Cleopatra Josélyn  
  
Age: 20  
  
Nationality: Egyptian  
  
Beyblade/Bitbeast: Moonlight. An Egyptian looking cat with white fur. Special move is called Moon Shatter.  
  
Notes: Is Emma's second personality. Her bitbeasts spirit inhabits Emma's Beyblade so when the blade is used under her control Moonlight is called instead of Twilight. Was the Egyptian Pharaoh's daughter. Sometimes seems evil but does not wish to hurt Emma as she chose to inhabit her body and mind.  
  
Also I forgot to mention. In the prologue the ages are:  
  
Kenny 13  
  
Tyson 14  
  
Max 14  
  
Rei 14  
  
Kai 15  
  
Emma 15  
  
Ben 15  
  
Meaning the ages are now: Kenny 18 Tyson 19 Max 19 Rei 19 Kai 20 Emma 20 (almost) Ben 20 (almost) 


	3. Don't I Know You?

BeybladeDudette: *runs past still being chased by 'Tyson's Only Fan Girl'* Welcome back!  
  
Kai: We should do something to help.  
  
Kenny: Yeah but what?  
  
Kai: *sticks out leg and trips up fan girl* that.  
  
Rei: On with the story.  
  
BeybladeDudette: Yeah! By the way, thanks Kai.  
  
Kai: *shrugs* No problem.  
  
"Txt here" = talking  
  
'Txt here' = thinking  
  
~Txt here~ = Emma's spirit talk (will b explained l8a)  
  
{Number here} = Authoresses notes at bottom of page  
  
#Txt here# = Flashback  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the spirit idea I stole from yu-gi-oh but I do own Emma, Ben, Cleo (short for Cleopatra) and Rei's parents (May- ling and Samo)!  
  
Chapter 1 :- Don't I know you?  
  
[Kenny's POV]  
  
'Why do I have to go food shopping for Rei's engagement party? He didn't even let me bring Dizzi. I was only going to the stadium to watch the amateur Beyblade qualifiers. Now I get roped up in this!' I was thinking lots of angry thoughts then. I had never felt anger towards Rei before. Max was meant to go shopping but he had gone off with Tyson. Ever since those two had come out about being together they spent every waking moment trying to get of things so they could go out together. Well at least when they did go out they couldn't try and set Kai and me up. They gave up on getting Rei and Kai together when Rei told us he was going to propose to Mariah. Now with the wedding plans going on I do believe that I may be the only one that remembers Ben and Emma. They told me I shouldn't keep sending them emails but yesterday I got a reply. I thought they would have been wanted at Rei's wedding considering they were his neighbours and they did give us the house we are living in now. I guess Rei doesn't want a blast from the past with Emma being his ex-girlfriend and all. Well it has been almost five years now. In fact now I think about it they two are going to be twenty............ tomorrow-in fact! Just one day before Rei's engagement.  
  
I went into the stadium and got a seat near the front so I could assess the amateurs. I gave Mr. Dickenson a wave since he had noted my arrival. I watched from where I was until the tag team qualifiers started. Then I went and sat with Mr. Dickenson.  
  
At the final qualifier I realised it was now 5:30 and I had bought ZERO of the items on Rei's five-page list. I got up to leave when I heard a familiar voice yell the final blow.  
  
"Tumbling Inferno!" I spun on my heel, recognising Ben's attack. The battle had ended so I ran over.  
  
"Excuse me!" The boy turned to look at me.  
  
"Yeah kid?"  
  
"Is your name... Ben Heraset?"  
  
"Yep, what of it?"  
  
"Don't I know you? You remember right? Name's Kenny." I looked at his eyes anxiously. They were the same blue I remembered.  
  
"Hmmm, Kenny...............Yeah I remember you. You're that smart kid from the Bladebreakers right?"  
  
"Yeah!" I nodded.  
  
"Yo! Em! You remember Kenny right?" Emma walked over. She was taller {1} and her hair was shorter {2} but she still had the pink eyes and bangs to match.  
  
"No and I don't wish to. Let's go Benny-boy." The nickname had stuck and that was the final thing that confirmed to me it really was them.  
  
[Rei's POV]  
  
Kenny ran into the house next to where my folks were still living and joined us all in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey guys! Guess who I just saw!"  
  
"Not Rei's shopping obviously," said Max, who was currently sitting in Tyson's lap.  
  
"Kenny! How could you forget?" I asked accusingly.  
  
"We clearly don't know who you just saw Kenny. Tell us before we all die from the suspense," Kai said, rather sarcastically. He was the only one to answer Kenny, but he was obviously interested since he turned away from the window to look at the group.  
  
"Ben and Emma Heraset!" I don't think anyone missed Kai's eyes widen at this.  
  
"WHAT?! You're kidding right?"  
  
"Nope, they were at the amateur tag teams."  
  
"So that's where you've been. Down at the stadium all afternoon. Here was us thinking you had actually done something important while forgetting my shopping." I joked accusingly.  
  
"It IS important! They were part of our team!" Kenny seemed to be getting annoyed.  
  
"Yeah they WERE, but I'm the captain of this team and they ain't anymore." Tyson said angrily. Kai mumbled something that sounded like 'they are to me' and walked out. The afternoon had gone well up to this............Kenny why did you have to bring them up?  
  
[Normal POV]  
  
Kai walked outside, annoyed that everyone else seemed to have forgotten just how much they had all liked Ben and Emma.  
  
'From now,' Kai thought, 'I promise I will find you wherever you are Emma' He then heard two familiar voices.  
  
"Lovely birthday present, being forgotten."  
  
"Yeah, but what can you do. Come on Emsy, let's go."  
  
= ^ - ^ = END = ^ - ^ =  
  
BeybladeDudette: Well, that's chappie 1 out the way!  
  
Kai: I feel like a hero!!! ;)  
  
Rei: I still feel like a git from the last chapter, sorry to all those who care about the OC's!!!!  
  
BeybladeDudette: Well, here are the promised cookies to Shelley and Captain- Caribbean! And also for Captain-Caribbean here is something from my collection of Beyblade plushies. *Forces plushie into her hands* it's a Kai one..................take care of it.  
  
Kai: Bye bye me plushie!! I'll miss you!!!  
  
Rei: He's sooooo egotistical.  
  
BeybladeDudette: Be nice and review!!! 


End file.
